


Unapologetic (Sex With Me)

by twilight_moon09



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Girl Magic, Bragging, Character(s) of Color, Dubious Ethics, Explicit Language, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, Mentioned Sharon Carter - Freeform, Past Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Songfic, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_moon09/pseuds/twilight_moon09
Summary: Steve has a disagreement (read:argument) with Sharon, and goes to see his good friend Robyn after. Late Night Conversations happen, and bragging makes one thing lead to another.**Fair warning, Steve is with a Black Girl in this one. And just as a request, can we can some more black girl fics on here? They're kinda few and far between, I tell ya. Please and thanks XD





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Fair warning, it was late when this plot bunny burrowed it's way into my mind. The smut isn't really in this chapter, but if it's well received, I'd be more than happy to write the next part.
> 
> Also fair warning, yes I sorta used Rihanna to create this fake character. I guess, lol. I was listening to Anti, and this happened. So, yeah. And if you don't like seeing Steve with someone of color, this isn't for you. And yeah, she speaks like she would around family because she and Steve are friends. She knows how to turn 'it' on and off when she's not at work, like all the rest of us girls do. ;)
> 
> Without further ado...

 

**“UNAPOLOGETIC (SEX WITH ME)”**

When Robyn was woken from her beautiful sleep at 1:46 am she was fully prepared to throw her phone, roll over, and go back to sleep. She finally had a weekend off after working 4 weeks straight, and was fully contented to sleep through the entire thing. Working for Tony Stark took a lot of anyone, much less a fresh out of college intern.

She glanced blearily at the display, realizing it was Steve calling and he would never call unless it was important. She and Steve had gotten pretty close in the short time she’d been Stark’s assistant, bonding over How to Get Away with Murder and Orange is the New Black. They’d became Netflix buddies pretty quickly, growing to depend on each other and hanging out almost all the time. They were really good friends.

That is, until he started dating Sharon.

“Stevie? Wassup?” She asked sleepily, eyes still closed.

“Robbie? Ah shoot, I didn’t wake you did I?” He asked timidly, probably realizing what time it was.

“No, no, it’s fine. Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Everything is…actually no, things aren’t okay.” He sighed, and Robyn sat up in her bed as she rubbed her eyes.

“What happened?” She cleared her throat a few times, trying to clear away the sleep in her voice.

“It’s…well…Sharon and I had a disagreement—”

“Argument.” She supplied.

“Yes, argument, thank you. We had an argument and…I don’t even know how it happened. One minute we’re cool, sitting on the couch watching Interstellar, and the next minute she’s yelling at me and I’m yelling at her. I don’t even know what we were arguing about.” He whined.

Robyn sighed, running a hand through her loose auburn curls that she forgot to wrap up in a scarf. She glanced at the clock, taking in for the second time exactly what time it was, and knew she had a decision to make.

“Listen, why don’t you come over. We can talk, hang out for a bit, watch something on Netflix, and take your mind off it.”

“You don’t have to do that. I mean, I know it’s late, and I woke you up. I shouldn’t have even called—”

“See you in 20.” She said before hanging up, leaving no room for argument.

Twenty minutes later, she heard a soft knock on her apartment door. She shook her head smirking, that was exactly like Steve to knock softly so he wouldn’t disturb her neighbors so late.

She opened the door in her old ‘Anti’ world tour tshirt and some short sleep shorts. Steve’s eyes lit up when he saw her, and she felt her heart stutter like it did every time he looked at her that way. Tampering that feeling down, she stepped out the way to invite him in.

“Sorry again, I know it’s late and it’s your first weekend off in forever…” He said, headed for the couch.

“Don’t sweat it. Whenever you need to, you can come by.” She gave him a soft smile which he returned. She sat on the opposite side of him on the couch, turned toward him with one leg folded under her.

“So the rules are the same as always. If you wanna talk, great. If not, cool, we can just watch something.”

Steve sat back and ran a hand through his hair.

“You wanna talk or nah?” She asked with a smirk.

He bit his bottom lip in thought, and her heart did that stupid flutter thing again. “Honestly, I don’t want to think about it. I just wanna watch something, and forget it even happened.”

She leaned forward and grabbed the remote, ready to que up the next episode of Black Mirror on Netflix. She took her time, refusing to look at him, waiting for him to begin talking in his own time.

By the time she’d pressed play, he’d started talking. “I mean, what even is vanilla sex anyway? I don’t even know what that means!” He exclaimed, exasperated.

She smiled to herself, pushing pause to turn back to him.

“Okay, I’m gonna need some context here Stevie.”

“She was upset because she felt like I offended her.”

“What did you say?”

“Nothing! At least, I don’t think I said anything offensive. We started talking about sex and our relationship, and somehow, she jumped from there to accusing me of thinking sex with her was boring. That it was too vanilla.”

“Well, is it?”

“Is what?”

“The sex? Is it vanilla or nah?”

“I don’t even know what vanilla sex is. Is it a position or something?” He asked, clearly confused.

Robyn laughed, unable to control it. “Vanilla sex is sex that’s unexciting and unadventurous. People use vanilla as a metaphor, like the ice cream. Vanilla is fine, it tastes good, but it’s safe because you know exactly what to expect. Get it?”

He was quiet as the revelation dawned on him. “Well that’s just silly. I mean, sex is sex you know? It all feels good. What’s wrong with vanilla sex? I don’t get why it has such a bad connotation…”

“There’s nothing wrong with it I guess. For some people, vanilla sex is just fine. It’s safe and predictable. For other people though…sometimes vanilla is boring and they wanna mix it up with Rocky Road. Try new positions, toys, whatever.”

“Oh.” He said in surprise. “I never thought about it like that.”

“Yeah. Like I said, some people enjoy it. But for folks like me, it’s not enough.”

He sits up a little. “You think it’s boring?”

“Yeah, sure. I mean…it’s not my place to give my opinion on the matter though.”

“No please, I want your opinion.”

Robyn bites her bottom lip in thought, choosing her words carefully. “Okay. Well…I don’t know Sharon all that well, but to me…she seems like a pillow princess.”

“Pillow princess?”

“Yeah. You’re not supposed to judge a book by it’s cover, but sometimes with girls like her you can just tell. Like she’s been pretty all her life, and didn’t have to work hard for things. So, she doesn’t try very hard. Pillow princesses just lay back and take whatever you dish out, never giving anything back in return, and just expect every experience to be mind-blowing. So they just lay back like a star fish, moaning and screaming at all the right times.”

Steve considered what she said. He didn’t want to admit it, but she’d described sex with Sharon perfectly.

“It’s a shame when you think about it. You have to think about like, once they encounter a real partner that actually expects them to participate and do shit they get self-conscious. Because now, they have no clue what to do. Sex is supposed to be give and take, and good sex is supposed to be about both people getting release. It’s sad, really.” She trailed off, lost in her own monologue.

“I never thought about it that way.” Steve said, agreeing.

“That’s the way it should be. Sex sucks when the other person is just selfish, worried about getting theirs, completely uncaring if you got yours. It sounds like Sharon is realizing this, and maybe she was projecting those new insecurities on you. She might not be all that confident in herself.”

“Hmm…”

Robyn was quiet, then she considered her words. “Unless, I mean, you like vanilla sex. I totally wasn’t trying to offend you with my rant, but if that’s your thing, hey, do you.”

Steve laughed, shaking his head. “I think people forget that I toured all over with 20 women. They think of the depression as a time when everyone just sat in their cold apartments, eating boiled meats and listening to the news on the radio. When you’re poor, there’s only so much you can do to take your mind off reality. Creative sex is one of those things.”

Robyn laughed a full belly laugh at that one. “It’s not that different from now then, huh?”

“Not really.” He said, laughing with her.

“So you don’t like it vanilla, huh?” She asked with a smile.

“No, I definitely like to…try different flavors.” He chuckled, blushing until his ears turned pink.

“Good. I think you guys should just talk it out…you’ll be fine.” She said, patting his shoulder.

Steve shook his head as he considered. “I’m not so sure anymore.”

She reached for his face, gripping his chin with her thumb and forefinger to get him to look at her. “You’ll figure it out.” She smiled, rubbing her thumb along his chin.

Steve nodded, and she figured their talk was over. She was about to press play when he spoke again.

“So what would you say your flavor is?”

She looked at him, shock coloring her face because she was caught off guard.

“I…don’t know. I guess I never considered it. Maybe…maybe Rocky Road. Each bite is different, you never know what you’re gonna get.” She laughed.

He laughed with her. “I don’t know, that sounds like a lot of pressure.”

She purses her lips. “Well, I don’t think it is. Sex is exciting when each encounter is a little different, yet wonderful and amazing.”

“You speak like you have a lot of experience.” He joked, and she threw a pillow at him.

“Shut up! It’s nothing like that, it’s just…I know what I’m capable of. I’m secure enough in myself to leave everything else at the door. Sex with me is so amazing. It's part of my Black Girl Magic. Every guy I’ve ever slept with always catches feelings. It's as real as you and me, I swear.” She says confidently, and he throws the pillow back at her.

“So arrogant and unapologetic. How do fit through the door with that ego?” He teases, and she just shoves him.

“It's called Sauce, Stevie. I speak no lies. Why do you think you came to me for advice? Sex with me is amazing, and with her it’ll feel alright.” She teases back.

He gets quiet and the air between them becomes charged with tension. “Is that so?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She asked smartly.

They stare in each other’s eyes as the tension grows. She bites her bottom lip, making his eyes shoot to them and lick his own in return.

“Careful Stevie…remember what Sam told you. Once you go black…”

“Maybe I don’t wanna go back.” He finishes for her, making her giggle. He leans forward, capturing her lips in a searing kiss that rocks her down to her core. Their tongues explore each other, finding everything there is to discover about each others mouths. She finally pulls away when they both need air, chests heaving from lack of oxygen.

“Woo.” She exclaims, making him chuckle. She never considered how sexy his laugh was.

“I’m serious, Steve. You already told me you’ve never messed with a black girl before, it could change your life.” She jokes, breaking the tension just a bit to regain her bearings.

He just smiles against her lips. “I’m not afraid if you aren’t.”

“America’s gonna hate me for corrupting their perfect white national icon…” He kisses her breath away again. This time, his hands travel her curves, sneaking under her tshirt to come up and play with her nipples. The kiss deepens when she lifts her hips to grind against his growing erection, spurring him on as he moans into her mouth.

His hands work down to her hips, going below her to grip her peach-shaped ass. He grips tightly, making her moan into the kiss. He then moves on to grip both her soft thighs, wrapping them tighter around them as he appreciates their roundness.

Once again they separate, gasping for air. He just smiles at her like he’s seeing her for the first time. This time, when her heart flutters, she welcomes it as a good thing.

“Bed room?”

“Actually, I call it The Stage.” She says smoothly.

He sits up to let her get up. “Why The Stage?”

She sexily strips her shirt and looks at him over her shoulder. “Because if you step up, you betta werk.”

She struts away into the bedroom, and his eyes follow the switch of her full hips until his feet move to do the same.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well? What do you think? My first time writing something like this.


End file.
